To be or not your choice
by Firetail1
Summary: starts after chosen. Spike is dead, Buffy kills herself, it was never supposed to happen. Spike gets one wish to change the past. BS Created using reviews of readers.No reviews no story. This is a re-post because ff.net erased it.
1. Never meant to be

Spike watched as Buffy despaired. This always tore him up inside. He might be in heaven but he was living hell. Suddenly Buffy got up to go patrol. Wait a minute, why is she going into the motel? 'No Buffy, I'm not worth this' Tears fell from his eyes as he watched his once strong and happy Slayer take her own life.  
  
'Spike'  
  
He didn't even realize someone else was in the room. He didn't even turn to face this newcomer, merely said, 'Hello Joyce'  
  
'The powers wish to see you'  
  
'Well they'll have to bloody wait. I'm a LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT'  
  
She understood his harsh words. He had just watched the love of his life, her daughter, kill herself.  
  
'It was not meant to be.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Her death and yours were not meant to be'  
  
'Joyce?'  
  
As Spike turned around he found that Joyce was no longer in the room. In fact the 'powers' with their merry old ways had apparently gotten him into their chambers without him knowing he had ever left his own room.  
  
'What do you mean our deaths were not meant to be'  
  
'You two were the chosen ones'  
  
'Not this crap again...'  
  
'And you were chosen to restore harmony for the Moonchild'  
  
'What the hell is a moonchild? It sounds like one of the flower people I ate.'  
  
'The Moonchild were a glorious race of gods and goddesses that controlled this universe. Unfortunately, Moonchildren can not reproduce together. Every moonchild's match is from Earth.'  
  
(AN: O.k., for the reviews. I ask no one to try and come up with ideas about the Moonchild' unless it is a question. The idea of there race has been in my head for years. Other than that, please review. Give me ideas o.k. Thanks! G-bye!) 


	2. 3

'We can not tell you much William, but Buffy was once a moonchild.'  
  
Before Spike could get in a word, they continued.  
  
'She was born as the Rubymoon Princess, the heiress to the throne of the universe. When she was three moon years old her uncle, the lord of all hells, convinced her father to take his own life. With the king out of the way this uncle brought war upon the moonchild. For three days this war raged. When the battle was done only two were left. The Rubymoon Princess and her uncle. We will send you back, William, to whenever you wish. You must marry Buffy. She must bring back this universe from chaos. It is hers and your destinies to rule.'  
  
'Send me back. Send me back to a time where Buffy can love me' Spike whispered. Suddenly, everything went black.  
  
(AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated. If I get more reviews I might be inspired to write more... Thanks! G-bye! 


	3. 4

"Bloody hell."  
  
What had happened? One minute he was talking to the damn powers and the next he's...  
  
"Bloody Hell"  
  
'So Sunnydale huh? Good old Sunnyhell. Probably in the (Glory) days too.'  
  
Out of the blue Spike heard a female laugh. He seemed to remember it from somewhere. As Spike opened his eyes he saw...  
  
"Bloody Hell"  
  
Oh it was Buffy all right  
  
He was outside the damn Bronze! He could feel his slayer even from here. She intoxicated him. He had to see her. Getting up and out of the alley, Spike quickly got in through the back door.  
  
She was beautiful. Just as he remembered her. And the best part was...she was alive. His beautiful Buffy, alive and not 6 feet under. It made him teary eyed.  
  
'Oh fuck, I'm becoming Peaches, damn wanker! But I don't care anymore! I DON'T CARE, as long as I can be with.'  
  
"Hi, you must be new. You see, you're not supposed to stare at a slayer, your supposed to fight them. So whatta you say?"  
  
'Bloody Hell.' 


	4. 5

'I could feel it. One of them was here, watching me. It was creepy.'  
  
"Hey Buff, hottie at 6:00. He's so totally checking you out!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Willow pointed to the guy.  
  
' She was right, MAJOR hottie. Oh great, he's a vampire'  
  
"Uh Wills, I gotta go. I gotta a vamp to kill. Raincheck on the studying?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah fine. But you will learn this stuff missy! And what about the cute guy?"  
  
"He's the one I have to kill"  
  
'I left Will. She kinda looked like a fish. She'll be ok. Now for the vampire.'  
  
'Wow! Totally hotter in person! If he wasn't a vamp I would so totally do him. WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING! To cover my over-eager stares ,which I'm sure are noticeable, I make one of my witty remarks. OOOOOKKKKK, what is this dudes damage? He's staring at me like he...oh no, my imagination is way to overactive. Gotta start watching more tv.'  
  
"I've got information for you"  
  
'God he's British'  
  
" What kind of information?"  
  
"About the next Big Bad."  
  
'God sexy British salty goodness. How I want to...'  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Maybe we could talk in a place a little more private?"  
  
'Oh My God! That smirk is just delicious. How'd I love to kiss him now. And was that incendio I heard? Buffy! Get a hold of yourself. HE'S A VAMPIRE! EVIL UNDEAD! Ring any bells?'  
  
" Um..sure. But bite me and suffer a fate worse than death."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it"  
  
AN: I wrote this chap before I posted it. I couldn't hold out for you people to review with ideas. It was driving me crazy. Thanks again to all that reviewed.I hope you liked it. I haven't written anything but the first 2 sentences of the next one so give me ideas.And I'm sorry if it's still not long enough. I'll try to either a) update more ie more reviews or b) write more in each chapter. Which would you people think I should do. Review! Also, I haven't updated my other story recently. Or at all. Maybe I should do that soon...oh well. Thanks again MystikalMoi about the beta thing! G-Bye! 


	5. Flashbacks

AN: Hey! Just so you know this part is going to be a flashback around the time of the war. OK! Hope you like! Oh, and if I never added a Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the moonchildren and such things from my own imagination. Without further ado, the story.  
  
'War, the one thing that everyone can agree on. They agree to disagree. My family had been at war for...well, this would be the third day. I can't believe they won't let me fight. I'm stronger than all of them put together. But nooooo..not until your five Elizabeth. I HATE that name. I told them to call me Buffy, but will he listen; noooo. I'm glad that man died. If it didn't make mom so upset I would have danced from joy. I am free.  
  
I've been hearing them fight for days. It's non-stop. Wounded come in, recently healed go out. That was the plan. But they don't even know what type of demon those things are. I know. I created them for Uncle Tom as a Christmas present. I didn't know he would use them against us.  
  
They wouldn't listen when I tried to tell them. They still see me as the baby. I am no child. Just because I can't except my title they think I'm too young to understand responsibility. I know responsibility. She is the thing that bound my mother to my father. Not to mention she loved him, but according to her he changed. Oh well, like I said before, he's dead. Mom worked her magicks and trapped me in here. I can't get out 'til she lifts it. They're always yelling. Shouting. I can't take it '  
  
Buffy flopped onto her gigantic bed in her gigantic room in her gigantic wing of her families gigantic palace. She was going to start reading when suddenly..  
  
'Why is there no shouting? There all quiet. Oh no, what is going on'  
  
She raced down the stairs until her mind caught up with her legs.  
  
'What am I doing? I can just teleport.'  
  
'Why would they be quiet? And why is there no wounded?'  
  
As the princess stepped outside the palace she stood frozen.  
  
'Oh god no'  
  
AN: Continue flashback or not? Review with the answers! Thanks! G-Bye! 


	6. More Flashback to end the stupid cliff h...

'Oh god no'  
  
'How could he?'  
  
'He couldn't he wouldn't why this way what kind of pure evil would do this?'  
  
'Only the sick bastard he's proven himself to be'  
  
'I'll kill him. I will slit his throat, pull out his windpipe and force feed it back in place, maybe repeatedly. The I will slowly severe each and every-one of his limbs, then even slower I will burn his genitalia off. The bastard will pay. And when he can't do anything, when he is just a broken corpse that can't move, talk, hear, see... I will make him dust.'  
  
With these thoughts going through her head and tears streaming down her face, The Rubymoon Princess took all her sadness and anger, made a ball of energy, and released it from deep inside her soul. Killing every cannibal demon feeding off of the dead, killing all her enemies except the one all the anger and sadness was directed at. By the time the Oblivion Attack was released, The Lord Of All Hells was gone.  
  
AN: Sorry it's short, sorry it took so long. I recently got casted in Fiddler on the Roof meaning many rehearsals to come. Also, I am extremely depressed. My cat, Sophie, just died of a heart attack at 5 years old (5 is young for a cat, like a teenager sort of). Anyway along with writers block and the fact that I can't stand to enter my own room (her major living quarters) I'm sorry to say that the chapters might be delayed. I'll stop now because this AN is threatening to become as long as the story itself. G- Bye! 


End file.
